


Don't Go

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, minor manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t go." The words were mumbled from the doorway, the speaker unsure if he really wanted them to be heard. Two words. Two small, insignificant words with a much deeper, much more sinister meaning. Not that Crowley was actually planning on leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt... The first sentence was given to me.

"Don’t go." The words were mumbled from the doorway, the speaker unsure if he really wanted them to be heard. Two words. Two small, insignificant words with a much deeper, much more sinister meaning. Not that Crowley was actually planning on leaving. He knew that it would be better for Dean to think that this was his idea, for the Winchester to truly let go… instead of being pulled away.

“What was that, love?”

The name wasn’t lost on Dean, but he ignored it. “I know I can’t… I can’t do this without you.” The man’s eyes were dark, soulless but desperate. “So stop being a douche and…” He sighed, glaring at the smirking demon.

“Hell won’t run itself, squirrel.” The King continued to walk towards the exit, though walking in itself was completely pointless.

“Crowley.  _Please_.”

This time when he turned around, Dean was much closer and considerably more distraught. “I’m not staying.” He held out his hand and it was all the explanation Dean needed.


End file.
